


Sorry

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, a misunderstanding is really all that it is.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

It all started when Gudako first summoned Siegfried. Her first four star Saber, and one of her first male servants too. He was kind, gentle, and chivalrous. He was everything that she thought a man could be. He assisted her when she needed help, and was always the first one to be by her side whenever things went wrong - even if he was at a disadvantage. 

None of these traits helped her at all when she started to fall in love with him. And while she thought love would be sweet, and filled with warm and fuzzy feelings, the love she held for Siegfried turned her into a mess. She couldn’t speak to him without stumbling over her own words, and she couldn’t even look at him in the eye anymore. It was getting too hard to, and quite frankly, she was a mess whenever she attempted to. 

Gudako laid flat on her stomach on her bed. The muffled groan behind her pillows is heard by no one outside of herself, and quite frankly, she’s thankful that she had no one to visit her in her room today, and that Mash and Fou were busy doing small errands around Chaldea. 

_ I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…  _ Gudako rolled over and curled into a ball.  _ I just wish it wasn’t so complicated, and that I could actually speak to him without looking like a fool. I’d ask Da Vinci for her opinion, but knowing her she’s just going to tell me to talk to him about it. How am I supposed to talk to him when I can’t even look at him when we go out on missions?  _

Another groan escaped Gudako’s lips as she rolled herself up into a human burrito with her blanket.  _ I’ll think about this tomorrow. _

***

Tomorrow was no better though. If Gudako really thought that yesterday was okay with minimal contact with Siegfried, today was worse considering that all the missions required there to be a Saber class Servant on the field - and he was the only one. She nervously clicked on Siegfried’s name, waiting for the click to register that the connection from the main room to his private room in Chaldea was available. 

“Siegfried?” 

“Yes, Master?” Siegfried’s voice came out low and husky, and it was filled with a softness that often made Gudako feel weak. She hesitated for a moment and stammered, “W...Would you be avail… available to help out for the daily missions today?”

Gudako wished she could mentally slap herself. How much of a fool will she make herself out to be? She sighed and Siegfried asked, “Are you sure you want me to go with you, Master?”

“Eh? Ehh?” Gudako was confused and immediately declared, “Of- Of course I do! Why would I say no to you!?”

“I… am sorry, I thought I may have upset you, I am glad that’s not the case. I will arrive shortly, Master.”

As soon as the click was heard, Gudako slumped into the chair and mumbled, “Why can’t I talk to him normally?”

“Talk to who?” Da Vinci’s comment startled Gudako into sitting up straight. Last time she checked, no one else was in the command room yet except for her, and to see Da Vinci just pop up so suddenly like that really did frighten her.

“N-no one!”

“Is it a certain handsome Saber?” Da Vinci teased. Seeing the blush on Gudako’s face was evidence enough for her to know exactly who Gudako was flustered about. Da Vinci sighed and asked, “Haven’t tried talking to him?”

“How can I?” Gudako whined. She glanced up at Da Vinci and mumbled, “I’m sure he thinks I’m annoying since I can’t even talk to him properly, let alone look at him in the eye. It’s embarrassing. I take a glance at him and I start thinking about how handsome he is, how kind he is, and just how… kindly he treats me. I feel like a princess when I’m with him.”

Her words slowly trailed off as she started mumbling into her hands. Da Vinci fondly shook her head at the girl before turning around and saying, “I’ll help you prepare for the launch, so just hang tight, alright?”

As she made her way out though, Siegfried was partially on his way in, and the look on his face spelled out everything for her. Da Vinci stopped and softly stated, “It’s not what you think.”

“Have I been… intimidating, Master?” 

“No, it’s not that,” Da Vinci softly sighed and mumbled, “It’s better if you hear it from her.” 

Da Vinci walked away, but really wished she could just turn around and explain the situation. But then again, perhaps it would be more amusing though to have them figure it out themselves. As soon as Siegfried walks in, he slowly and carefully approaches master, almost as though he was scared that if he did any large or sudden movements, it would startle her too much.

“Master.”

It was just her title, yet that alone was able to make her flinch.  _ I knew it, I do make her uncomfortable. _ Siegfried sighed and mumbled, “I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, Master.”

“N-No! It’s okay, I was just… out of it.” 

_ She’s not looking at me. _ Siegfried sighed and gently knelt down before her. Gudako’s eyes widened in surprise and he softly stated, “I apologize if I am making you uncomfortable, Master Gudako. It was never my intention to make you feel intimidated or frightened by you. If it would make you feel better… I could take my leave and be replaced by someone else.”

“Huh? Eh?” Gudako sat up straight and looked at Siegfried in confusion.  _ Frightened? Intimidated? That’s not it at all! I’m not scared of him! Oh no- Has he misunderstood? I’m not scared of him, I just like him too much! _ “That’s not it at all!”

“Are you… certain?” Siegfried looked confused and almost doubtful of Gudako’s declaration. She nodded her head furiously and muttered, “That’s not it at all… I just… I don’t know how to talk to you. I don’t want you to think I’m annoying you, but really I just want to be closer to you. I…” 

Her words trailed off, and Siegfried honestly only caught bits and pieces, but he did catch the one part that he thought was a part of the misunderstanding. “You thought I didn’t like you?”

Gudako hesitated and shyly nodded. Siegfried sheepishly scratched the back of his head and responded, “Well, I did avoid you… but I thought it was because you were uncomfortable around me.”

“No!” Gudako burst out. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and sighed, “I… I’m not uncomfortable, just flustered.”

“Flustered?”

“Yes… I…” Gudako hesitated and she softly whispered, “I kind of like you.”

Siegfried blinked once, twice, and then asked, “You… like me?”

Gudako nodded, and Siegfried softly mumbled, “All this time… your feelings towards me… I had misunderstood them?”

She nodded again, and her face was slowly turning a deeper shade of red. He sighed and mumbled, “I’m sorry for the troubles I’ve caused you, Master.”

“No! No, it’s…” Gudako hesitated and gently placed her hand on Siegfried’s shoulder, “I’m sorry for making you think that I didn’t like you.”

“I should… apologize as well, for jumping to conclusions too hastily. I had just thought… I wasn’t as close to you as I had thought I was despite being one of your first servants.” Siegfried stopped for a moment and smiled, “Were you truly flustered all this time?”

Gudako froze for a second, and the blush that had slowly faded on her cheeks came back at full force, causing even her ears and neck to match the shade of embarrassment that dusted over her features. She nodded shakily and mumbled, “I really like you.”

“I see,” Siegfried gently took her hands into his and asked, “And you would truly be alright with me?”

“I’d be more than alright!” Gudako glanced away after her declaration and asked, “Am I… coming off too strong?”

She received a chuckle, and to her surprise, Siegfried brought her hand to his lips, brushing a gentle butterfly kiss over her knuckles and he mumbled, “Not at all. From now on, I will protect you with my life, and be your sword and shield for as long as you allow me, my dear Master. And I am sorry for taking this long to return your feelings.”


End file.
